Evil Jazzi calls Little Hans a crybaby during Bambi/Grounded
Evil Jazzi calls Little Hans a crybaby during Bambi/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot At the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, Little Hans Heimler was upset because of Bambi's mother being killed by a hunter. Evil Jazzi laughes at him, causing Little Hans to cry, flooding the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas. Then, Shimajiro Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Luna Minami, the Save Ums, and Azura ground Evil Jazzi to send her to bed. Later that night, Little Hans' parents comfort Little Hans and they tell him that Foo and Noodle are making him some strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers. Then, Little Hans gets exhausted and his parents tuck him into bed and read him a bedtime story. Little Hans falls asleep after the story. Cast *Ivy as Evil Jazzi, Shimajiro Shimano, Tanya, and Foo. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies. *Princess as Azura and Jazzi. *Kayla as Noodle. *Kendra as Ka-Chung. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara. *Kimberly as Luna Minami. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler and Little Hans Heimler. *JackTheDisneyGuy as Mr Heimler. Transcript Intro Foo: Evil Jazzi, I can't believe you were making grounded stories out of me! You know i am a kind starfish! That's it! I will make a grounded story out of you. It will be called "Evil Jazzi calls Little Hans a Crybaby during Bambi/Grounded". Start the video, cameraman. Transcript Part 1: Evil Jazzi Makes Fun of Little Hans during Bambi. (GoAnimate City, USA, June 15, 2017) (Various characters are watching Bambi; However, Evil Jazzi is not behaving) (A few minutes later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Bambi, Bambi's mother being killed by a hunter) (Little Hans began crying and it made Evil Jazzi very happy) Evil Jazzi: Ha! (X7) Hans Jr, due to being sad over the death of Bambi's mommy, you're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! (X4) Jazzi began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Little Hans in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Evil Jazzi: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bats you are, whimping like a puppy. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just so dumb! Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! Evil Jazzi: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. Evil Jazzi and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! Hans began to cry even mega hardest to the point he cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 10,000 people, injuring over 30,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives Tanya: (in Kidaroo voice with black background surrounded by flames) EVIL JAZZI!!! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU....ARE...IN....TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! to: Outside Jazzi's home. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the dramatic sound effect played really loudly. Tanya: Evil Jazzi, how bloody dare you make fun of my boyfriend Hans Jr and make him cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Bambi over the death of Bambi's mama. Now, we're gonna have to pay $300 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! Custard: I agree with Tanya! Mimirin: You probably killed over 10,000 people because of what you did to Hans Jr!! Shimajiro: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! Luna: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 30,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Hans Jr bawl! Ka-Chung: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Hans Jr's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! Jazzi: Why would you make Hans Jr cry like that?! Do you know he is a nice 6 year old kid from the Czech Republic? You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Hans Jr cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!! B.B. Jammies: Agweed. Custard: That's it! You are so grounded, grounded, grounded for googolplex years! Go to bed right now while i order some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, Hey Arnold, and Darkwing Duck DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. Also, no Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids WB, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros for you. Transcript Part 2 Finale: Little Hans' parents comfort Little Hans/A Lullaby for Little Hans. Little Hans is whimpering and sobbing in distraught while his parents are comforting him Mrs Heimler: It's okay, Hans Jr. Evil Jazzi got sent to bed. She will not make you cry. Little Hans: I know, Dad and Mom! Sniffles The death of Bambi's mom is one of the ten saddest Disney moments in history!! Mr Heimler: It's okay, son. Foo and Noodle are making you strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner.' Little Hans: Really, Dad and Mom? Thank you for cheering me up. I will feel happy when Foo and Noodle make me strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers for dinner. Hans soon had strawberry shakes, chocolate shakes, vanilla shakes, fries, macaroni and cheese, blueberry pie, cherry pie, apple pie, green cherry pie, orange cow, red cow, black cow, citrus cow, root beer float, red cow, purple cow, blackberry pie, brown cow, popcorn, baked beans, cinnamon rolls, dinner rolls, mint shakes, butterscotch shakes, hamburgers, and cheeseburgers that Foo and Noodle made for dinner. Little Hans then went to the bathroom and took a bath and brushed his teeth and used mouthwash. His parents soon tucked him into bed. Heimler and Mr Heimler saw Little Hans yawning Mr Heimler: Are you okay, son? Little Hans: Yes, Dad. I am tired. I was bawling harder after Evil Jazzi called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Mr Heimler: I know, son. All of that bawling made you sleepy. Little Hans: Can you sing me a lullaby to help me go to sleep? Mr Heimler: Sure, son. Heimler began singing a lullaby to Little Hans the lullaby, Little Hans yawned Little Hans: Thank you, Dad. You sang me a lullaby. I am ready to go to sleep. Hans yawned and fell asleep Mr Heimler: Goodnight son. Heimler and Mr Heimler left Little Hans' room Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL